


The Adventures of Gipsy and her Dangers

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gipsy's an actual sweetheart, I Don't Even Know, I followed the Muses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Raleigh Has Powers, Really need to stop doing that, Sentient Jaegers, Why Did I Write This?, halp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh Becket thought saving the world with Gipsy Danger would be the last thing he ever did; boy was he <i><b>wrong</b></i>. Cue landing in a place that has no record of him and getting freaky powers that act like Raleigh is a Jaeger. Good thing the real Jaeger is sentient as well as helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Gipsy and her Dangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitsukai613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukai613/gifts), [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> Chapters are songs from the 40s because I love WW II as much as Raleigh does. 
> 
> Okay, so, never read Dresden Files fics while writing for a lovely universe in PR. Just... It makes for terrible plot bunnies. My knowledge of PR is ever-expanding and The Dresden Files is from the TV show which I know didn't catch all of the intricacies of the actual series. Thank a higher being for Wikis. Seriously. 
> 
> Uhh, enjoy?

* * *

Raleigh Becket's having a bad day. Now normally this would include his co-pilot Mako Mori but today was not that day. He's been in Chicago for nearly five years but this? This took the cake. 

Big and extra ugly (that's saying something, considering the Kaiju he's faced), the creature is grey not to mention hulking. Whatever it was decided that Beckets make tasty snacks; Raleigh definitely wasn't having any of **_that_**. He closed his eyes, breathed in and let go of the energy he'd gained here which manifested as a Plasmacaster shot. The thing screeched and exploded all over him in a disgusting settling of ash. 

"I swear it was-Oh Hell's Bells. You see something head this way?" The tall, slim man skidding to a stop was definitely someone Raleigh would remember. The frame was cloaked in a canvas black duster that fluttered to a halt as the man did. Wild black hair and dark eyes look out from a unique facial structure that Raleigh knows will stick with him for a while. 

"You mean tall and ugly? Yeah. I got it." Raleigh shook his hand out, generating little blue sparks as he tugged the energy away. He hated the way it lighted up his circuitry burns from Gipsy Danger but he also loved them. They reminded him that he had an appearance to keep up in this crazy dimension and that was not to do what he'd just done. 

"Are you a Wizard?" the man asked as he tucked away a wooden stick with rune markings. 

"Okay." Raleigh drew out the 'a' because he was done with weird shit for the day. "Nope." he muttered as he turned away from the guy in the duster with a huge staff in his hand. This didn't even rank under Raleigh's ten worst days but it was pretty bad. 

"Stars and Stones, you can't seriously be walking away from frying a troll." the man called after him as Raleigh slumped against a particularly thick brick wall. "Are you alright?" 

"A troll. I'm officially up on my quota of weird for today." he slaps a hand over his face and draws it down with an unhappy sigh. 

**At least it's not a Kaiju?** Gipsy pointed out as she took in the lanky frame. **He's cute.**

 _Oh my God. No. I do **not** need my sentient giant robot telling me a man is cute._ he complains to Gipsy as he continues walking the streets he memorized ages ago. _Especially when this guy thinks I'm a wizard, whatever that's supposed to mean, and I just faced something that wanted a bite of me._

 **You're stubborn, Rals.** she chuckled softly as she took a backseat in his mind. 

_Damn right I am. Besides, sort-of engaged, remember?_ he quipped back at his Jaeger. 

**Not anymore. It's been five years, Raleigh. She was beautiful but she's likely to have moved on.** she argued as he wove around the busy people of Chicago because he did it everyday. 

_Stop that. It's creepy when my Jaeger has an opinion on my partners._ he protests with a mental whine. 

**Like I said, cute is cute.** Raleigh rolls his eyes and unlocks his apartment above McAnally's Pub. He drops his keys on the glass plate he keeps by the doorway before kicking the door shut. He takes a shower to rid him of the ash before he thinks carefully. **Another painting?**

 _Yeah._ Raleigh paints to keep a roof over his head and food in the fridge. It was either that or construction and he hates it with a passion after the Wall of Life. He technically could join the AirForce but his records are shabby at best; Raleigh just doesn't want anyone poking at the cover-story Mac gave him. He pulls out his painting gear and doesn't flinch anymore at the sight of the deeper burns from the circuitry suit. He pulls out a medium blank canvas, sketching slowly with pencil as he fills out the basic Jaeger protoform. _Cherno Alpha or Tacit Ronin?_

 **Ronin. He was older than all of us and moved well enough. It was a shame to see their bodies waste away and their minds remain. Oblivion Bay was a terrible place to rest.** she murmured as she settled in for a long painting session. 

_I bet._ Raleigh started expanding on Tacit's arm blades mid-strike when a knock sounded on his door. He glanced in the mirror in front of his apartment hallway and grimaced. Paint smeared down his left cheek as darker splotches covered his hands along with a fascinating streak of white paint on his burn scars. _Fuck it. If they came knocking, they should know I'm busy dammit._ He cracks open the door to see Mac and the stranger from before in the cramped stairway. 

"Hey Mac. New client or is he a friend of yours?" Raleigh doesn't open the door anymore than that and leans on the doorway. 

"I think that he may have a way back for you." 

"You told him?" he hissed as he gestured behind the door. 

"He found the signature. I do not question it." Mac replied with a solemn tone. 

"Hell's Bells, that's the most I've heard Mac speak. Ever. What's your secret?" the lanky Wizard said with wide eyes. The slender fingers fidget with a sliver of silver that's under the sleeve of the duster. 

"Falling out of the sky." Raleigh snarked as he started to close the door. "I don't think you can help." The end of the staff blocks the way and Raleigh growls lowly in the back of his throat. "I'm busy." 

"I'm sure you are," the Wizard snarks right back, "but I think I really can help." Raleigh grits his teeth and curls his hand tightly against the frame. He kicks the staff out, shutting the door with a quick snap. "Stars and Stones you're stubborn!" Raleigh glared at the chipping paint on his door, tempted to open it again to hiss that he could take care of himself but reigned it in. Wizard or not, that idiot was annoying.

* * *

By the time Raleigh re-emerged from his apartment, he's still covered in paint and in need of Mac's warm ale. 

"How's the painting?" 

"Good, good. It's got base colors and now I have to mix Kaiju blue again." he sighs as he leans on the bar. 

"The glow is certainly unique." 

"Hmm. Ale?" Mac nods as Raleigh takes in the sight of magical beings in the pub. 

None of them bother him after what Raleigh refers to as the 'I'm not interested and I will blow you to smithereens if you insist' incident. The Fae continue to remain interested but kept their distance after the last time one of them walked back into the pub with Plasmacaster burns. An ale is set in front of him as the Wizard drops into the seat next to his. 

"I hear you're quite the interest for the Courts." So he listened to the conversations in the pub; not hard to figure it out. 

"Go away." Raleigh deliberately rumbles as he knows the Fae don't like it. He resumes drinking his ale with an eye on the Wizard. When he stands up, so does the lanky man. For once Raleigh's too short; he towers over people at 6'1" normally but the Wizard has a good foot on him. "Excuse me." He slips past the man and takes the stairs two at a time before he stops to think. He wasn't a coward by any means. Raleigh squares his shoulders and turns around, catching the tail end of the duster as it whips around the corner. "Hey!" 

"You change your mind?" The sharp look is a bit skepitcal but there's a softening in the gaze that Raleigh hadn't expected. 

"If Mac's telling me the truth... I think I need your help. If you're who he talks about before opening hours, then I can be a client. Mac only puts me overhead because I don't care much for crowded places." Raleigh admits with a barely a break. "I'm a bit of an asshole." The dark eyes narrow before he pins his gaze elsewhere. He doesn't fault the Wizard for not looking him in the eye. "Dresden, right?" 

"I'm at a disadvantage. I don't know your name." Dresden says with a note of something Raleigh doesn't quite understand. 

"Oh. Yeah. The whole name thing. Ran-Raleigh Becket." he introduces himself, cutting off the title he no longer holds by a hairbreadth. Raleigh extends his hand with a shrug. "Just my first name, though, if you're looking to catch my attention." He flashes the man a small smile and gets a tentative one in return. 

"So what's your problem? Mac wasn't very specific about it." 

"I'd rather not talk about it in public. Do you have an office or...?" Dresden reaches into his duster's pocket and comes up with a card. It's wrinkled and worn but the address is still visible. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. By the way, it's Harry, Harry Dresden." He doesn't question the warm feeling he gets as he watches the lanky man fade in the distance. 

Raleigh goes to bed at the crack of dawn and wakes up with a jaw-popping yawn along with the feeling that he's late for something.

**Meeting the Wizard?**

_Oh shit._ he cusses soundly as he throws back the covers, brushes his teeth, changes clothes, giving up on his hair even as he smears cream cheese on a bagel, eating one on the way out and leaving the second half in his mouth as he bounds out the door. _Thanks Gips._

 **You're welcome, my Ranger.** her affectionate press almost makes him giggle around his bagel. He chews thoughtfully as he thinks. 

_Cab?_

**Fastest way without running. I don't think we know the city well enough.**

_Cab it is. Thank goodness Yancy passed that on._ Raleigh takes his bagel out of his mouth, sticks his fingers in his mouth on the curb and whistles loudly enough for three blocks to turn in his direction. A cab screeches to a halt in front of him and he rattles off the address on the card. 

"That's certainly a trick worth keeping." comes the amazed comment from the cabbie. 

"Sure." he eats the rest of his bagel with care to not get any on him. "It's a family thing." Raleigh pays his fare and glances at the sign on the door: Harry Dresden, PI. Knocking produces no result so he cautiously steps inside. He hears raised voices behind the other door, halfway tempted to knock on it when it flies open to reveal a furious blonde woman hissing under her breath. 

"Stupid, moronic-Oh. Are you here with that idiot?" 

"I need his help." Raleigh confessed with a wry smile. 

"God help you." she pats his bicep with a pitying expression as Raleigh opens the door for her. 

When the door shuts, Dresden looks up with a confused gaze that quickly morphs into a dropped jaw. Harry shakes his head as if to clear it before he looks at Raleigh again while quietly speaking to himself, "Hell's Bells that is the strangest sight I've ever seen..." 

"Sight?" Raleigh asks as he takes a seat. 

"I could swear I saw a giant blue robot." Dresden replies as he sits behind the desk and leans forward. 

"I know what that is." It was likely Gipsy Danger in her full glory as they were bound by something he didn't understand. "Alright. What I wanted to show you before was this." Raleigh closes his eyes and draws the energy forth, opening them to see the sparking, spitting blue coating his left arm. "It's kind of why I need your help."

"I actually think _that_ might be beyond _my_ expertise." Harry admits faintly even as his gaze slides towards a skull. 

"Well, Mac said you were good." Raleigh points out as he pulls the energy back to wherever it stays. 

"How good is that exactly?" he asks with a catch in his voice. 

"I'm from another dimension and I need to get home."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure I should post this but I'm hoping I can get some help fixing it. It doesn't sound as Dresden Files as it should; that means the TDF fans can take this apart so I can wriggle in more Harry. I like the thought of more Harry.


End file.
